Alice y Mad Hatter
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Tu vida no había hecho más que ponerse de cabeza desde el "incidente", pero esto sin duda no te lo esperabas. Quizás esto solo era parte de tu descenso al país de las Maravillas. Ligero Baked Alaska/Yuri/Fem-slash. Connotaciones sobre depresión.


Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice y Mad Hatter

Ambas estaban locas, aunque quizás exageras al pensar que tu lo estas; porque por cierto que pueda parecer por tus acciones, nadie negaría que en materia de perder unos cuantos tornillos, ella a cualquiera le ganaba.

No estaba en tus planes, ¿Pero que lo era ahora?

Ella te tiende unas bayas, ¿las encontró o las habrá robado? Hacía mucho tiempo que pasaron el último pueblo, y aunque no entendías aún cómo funcionaba su semblanza no creías que fuera teletransportarse...o no por lo menos tan lejos. Lo de robar no podrías descartarlo todavía, porque conociéndola era capaz de robarle a una familia de ardillas hambrientas, además, ¿algo había sobrevivido con este frío?, ¿o acaso estaban envenenadas y esta era su oportunidad de matarte con una dolorosa tortura interna?

Sus ojos se ven como siempre en esas ocasiones, como si independientemente del iris rosado o marrón, eran dos cristales rotos. A veces te preguntaban qué era peor, sus cristales rotos, o la mirada muerta que notabas al verte en alguna superficie reflectante.

Terminas aceptando las bayas por el hambre, y porque creías que si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho; más importante aún, ¿eso te seguía importando?

Muerdes con desgano los frutos azules con un sabor natural y vegetal que si tuvieras comida decente habrías escupido con todas las ganas; volviendote a replantear si tu juicio sobre quién estaba más loca era acertado.

¿Ella se habría hecho esa pregunta? ¿Coincidiría contigo? ¿O pensaría que tú estabas más loca que ella? ¿Quién tenía la razón? Diablos si lo sabías, para haber pasado semanas juntas apenas si habían tenido un puñado de charlas decentes entre ambas. De alguna manera estaba bien para ti, no eras la persona más conversadora, al menos ya no.

Sientes su mullido cabello contra tu hombro, sus ojos observaban el fuego con los vidriales en los que se habían convertido su mirada, y de alguna manera te parecía mejor cuando estos chispeaban de vida con astucia e inteligencia; aunque la última vez que recuerdas que lo hicieron con tal intensidad fue cuando casi te mata.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

. . .

Ya podías cocinar por tu cuenta, aunque seguía siendo difícil para ti hacerlo sin un brazo; te decías que querías ser una mejor cocinera y hacerlo con uno, sin admitir que la razón para hacerlo es porque era imposible. También era una conveniencia que el número de cosas que podías hacer habían ido en aumento, ya que tu padre se encontraba en una misión.

No había querido irse en un principio, contigo y Ruby heridas no parecía la mejor idea; pero luego Ruby escapó-otra persona que se iba de tu lado, ¿sorpresa sorpresa?-y el dinero empezó a ser un problema; decidiste al menos aparentar que estabas bien para que no se preocupara, y animarle a volver al trabajo. Otra razón para impulsarlo fue porque luego de la partida de tu hermana él estaba básicamente encima de ti, y necesitabas desesperadamente algo de soledad.

Je, te quejas de que las personas y alejas las que te quedan, de alguna manera no te sorprende cómo han resultado las cosas. Si no te sintieras tan muerta por dentro, quizás podrías tratar de cambiarlo o al menos deprimirte por ello. Tampoco era el caso.

Estabas haciendo algo de arroz cuando oyes el ruido de una ventana, te quedas totalmente quieta; sin importar el tiempo que había pasado desde que hiciste alguna clase de entrenamiento, recordabas lo elemental que era el silencio. Cualquier cosa que sea, era mejor que no supiera de ti.

Desde la entrada lateral a ti, entra lo que parece una niña desaliñada con la ropa arañada, su piel blanca como la porcelana sucia y con raspones, arrastrando los pies como si no decidiera entre el temor palpitante que exhibía en su expresión y lo normal en su postura indicando lo poco que le importaba que algo le pasara. Lo que parecía haber sido una chaqueta blanca y pantalones negros eran andrajos dignos de vagabundo. Lo llamativo de ella era que aunque desde el lugar donde estabas su cabello parecía marrón, veías mechones rosados del otro lado y el ojo rosado.

Neo.

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!" preguntas alarmada, y por un segundo, casi puedes sentir las llamas encenderse desde tu cabello y poniéndote en posición del combate; y es un instante después que no solo notas que ya no estabas en formas como antes, que no solo no traes puesta Ember Celica, sino que un brazo no se puso en posición, ese que habías perdido.

Y aquel pensamiento recurrente aparece, _¿Cuál es el punto?_

Tu brazo cae a tu costado, y bajas la mirada haciendo que tu cabello cubra tus ojos; ¿Por qué molestarse? En esos momentos, sabes que era más que suficiente para que ella te matara, y no te molestaste en hacer algo para tratar de evitarlo; y la única razón por la que parecías viva es porque ella parecía haber tenido una razón como la tuya.

Cuando le volviste a mirar al darte cuenta que no tenías una espada en el cuello, notas que ella te mira con confusión, y ahí te das cuenta: Ella no está sonriendo; inclusive si sus encuentros no eran muchos cada que la veías ella sonreía como si fuera la puta ama; podría estar todo lo herida que tu quieras, sin embargo lo más raro era eso. Y ahí noto lo segundo: sus ojos ya no poseían ese brillo de satisfacción y locura, se veían rotos.

Casi sin vida.

Su postura le delata, así como su delgadez; lo único que parecía guiarla a una casa al borde del resto del pueblo era quizás el hambre que debería tener, y el cómo se comportaba daba a entender que la razón para moverse era más instinto animal que voluntad en sí. No parecía querer pelear.

Podría engañarte, habías visto a esa chica destruirse en pedazos como si de vajilla se tratase, por no mencionar que cualquiera que pudiera pelear con una sombrilla y ganar sin problemas debía guardar más trucos que solo pelear.

Si esto hubiera sido otro momento, uno hace meses atrás; ambas estarían peleando contigo pensando en qué punto débil podría tener y el cambiar el resultado de la vez anterior.

Pero no era antes, era el horrible ahora, y ambas parecían tan interesadas en luchar como en la vida misma.

Antes de seguirte cuestionando, oyes el vapor saliendo del arroz; parecía que ya estaba listo. Dando un par de pasos lentos sin quitarle la mirada a la otra, finalmente volteas para quitarle la tapa a la olla y empezar a revolver con una cuchara para hacer que bajara un poco el calor "Siéntate"

Sigues en lo tuyo por un par de vueltas más, miras de nuevo a Neo, que se había quedado quieta en su lugar "¿Quieres comer o no? De todas formas hice más arroz del que planeaba comer ahora, y no tengo problema en cocinar después."

Ella avanza con el cuidado, el mismo que tu pusiste cuando te fuiste hacia la comida; como si no confiara en tus movimientos; toma asiento en el lugar opuesto a ti, y aunque lo hace con mucho cuidado al final se deja caer en la silla, estaría cansada. Agarras dos tazones y sirves el arroz blanco, uno para cada una.

Pones uno frente a ella, mientras agarras una cucharada de tu comida y soplas un poco "Solo es arroz, no esperes demasiado"

A pesar de tus palabras, come con apuro, como si había pasado tiempo sin hacerlo, y lo lucía sin duda. Tu también vas con lo tuyo, sin embargo la ves con detenimiento; aunque por la apariencia era ella, era como observar a una persona totalmente diferente; mucho menos cuidada de sí misma, sin la energía psicótica que con solo verla te hacía pensar que era alguna loca que salió del manicomio. Ahora, era solo una chica pequeña de vete a saber que edad con tanta hambre que comía arroz como si se tratara de una cena para un rey; casi hasta te daba pena.

"¿Donde esta el otro, Roman?" sabías por las noticias que lo habían sacado de su celda, y dado que parecían estar confabulados te hacía pensar que si uno estaba a tu lado el otro debería estar tramando algo; si estaba como ella, quizás robandole a una ancianita su bolso para comprarse algo de comida.

Justo en ese momento Neo había terminado de comer y miró a los lados de la mesa, en la misma había una libreta con un bolígrafo, la primera hoja era de la nota que tu padre te había garabateado sobre una misión que le habían pedido asistir y había tenido que prepararse muy deprisa; y que no habías quitado del lugar por falta de necesidad. Pasó una hoja y empezó a escribir.

Te preguntaste si ella no hablaba o es que no tendría voz, y antes de hacer la incógnita ella te muestra la hoja con una palabra: _murió._

"Oh" No estabas segura de que decir, no es que lo lamentarás, ni por él ni por ella, ambos te las habían hecho ver negras las suficientes veces para no poder darle tales sentimientos. Lo único que ahora reservabas para ellos era la duda "¿Cómo?"

Agarró la hoja y empezó a escribir nuevamente: _Muchos grimms, la nave en la que estaba estalló y cayó, la roja salió, él no._

¿La roja? ¿Hablaba de Ruby? No habían hablado demasiado desde el incidente, sin embargo te habías preguntado dónde había estado en medio de todo ese desastre; aparentemente viendo lo de la nave de Ironwood. No creías que ella le hubiera matado, ahora que un grimm hubiera hecho algo...bueno, si eran demasiados no era culpa de su hermana que el tipejo no supiera cuidarse por sí mismo.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

Otra frase en el papel: _Huyó, no encontré a los demás, estoy sola._

No tenías idea de si no le gustaba escribir mucho o no quería hablar; sin embargo no pudiste encontrar esa similitud en ambas, la soledad.

Terminaste de comer y pusiste ambos platos con los cubiertos en el fregadero, no tenías ganas de ocuparte de eso ahora. Fuiste en dirección a tu habitación diciéndole una última frase "Haz lo que quieras"

Y la dejaste en la cocina.

. . .

Pasaste algo de tiempo en tu cuarto, los primeros momentos reflexionando de lo pasado y temiendo que Neo viniera a matarte en cualquier momento; en algún instante que no notaste cual te quedaste dormida y al despertar te sorprendiste al ver que no había herida alguna en tu cuerpo, ella no había intentado nada.

Cuando sales a ver, resulta que ella se encontraba en la sala; tenía un libro entre manos, aunque por cómo pasaba las hojas no lucía como si le hiciera mucho caso. Cuando le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera se lo tomó en serio; tenía una manta que debió sacar del armario así como un pijama viejo de Ruby que se guardaba en el mismo lugar, por el cabello despeinado y la cara somnolienta, lucía como si se hubiera despertado hace poco.

¿También ella se había dormido?

"No me mataste" mencionaste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ella se sorprendió cerrando el libro de golpe y se te quedo viendo, no sin antes notar por sí misma que no traías ningún tipo de arma.

"Pudiste haberlo hecho" agregaste, casi como si le dieras la idea. Ella asintió un poco, parecía haberlo pensado ella también, o por lo menos que había podido hacerlo.

"También yo pude haberte matado" en esta ocasión, sus párpados bajaron un poco inclinando la cabeza, como si dijera algo así como 'si claro'. No leías la mente, más captaste el mensaje "¡Hey, podrás luchar bien y todo lo que tu quieras! pero si estas dormida por el cansancio a más no poder, ¿tu de verdad crees que no hubiera podido sacar un cuchillo y apuñalarte?"

A regañadientes, ella asiente, aceptando que pese al orgullo que aparentaba tener, no era exactamente todopoderosa para evitar esas cosas. Tú no perdías el hilo del asunto, tampoco.

"Podrías haberme matado, pero no lo hiciste; y yo pude haberlo hecho, y aun así te arriesgaste, ¿Por qué?" Y esa era la gran pregunta por la que habías comenzado a conversar, algo que no habías podido evitar preguntarte desde que no trato de asesinarte tan pronto te vio.

Se encogió de hombros, y no podías pasar por alto otra vez como en su mirada parecía no darle la más mínima importancia; no estaba hablando, y aun así sabías lo que quería decir: _¿Qué más da?_

La soledad no era lo único que compartían.

. . .

Lo siguientes días no podían calificarse con otra cosa que no fueran raros. No porque tuvieras que luchar contra Grimms y luego ver clases aburridas con profesores que decían más de su vida que algo pertinente; dado que así era como habías llamado tus primeros días en Beacon. Sino por el hecho de la convivencia pacífica y amena con Neo, casi como si no fueran enemigas; de hecho a raíz de esa conversación anterior en lugar de saludarse se decían "No me mataste"

Bueno, tú lo decías, ella lo escribía o hacía señas. Ella aparentemente no hablaba, o esa era la impresión que te dio; le habías preguntado y sin respuesta alguna. De todas formas si cada una no estaba por su lado, te había enseñado algunas frases de señas para sordomudos; no entendías porque te lo enseñaba o porque te molestaste en aprenderlas, suponías que las dos estaban lo suficientemente aburridas.

Tu padre no había llegado aún; aparentemente se alargó la misión y supuestamente tu tío Qrow venía a vigilar que estuvieras bien. No lo habías visto de una vez, más le decías lo contrario a tu padre para no preocuparle; no le dabas importancia a si al volver de la misión te castigaba por mentirle y meter a una asesina deprimida en tu casa, dudabas que existiera una forma de hacer peor por la forma en la que te sentías ahora.

De todas formas, con la llegada de Neo ocupando viejas prendas de tu hermana-que no acababas de entender el que pudiera ser tan pequeña y luchar como lo hacía, o era bajita con experiencia o seria la niña prodigio de los psicópatas-; había hecho que esa presión que tenías para no sentir se volviera peor, si de por sí rara vez sentías alguna cosa, ahora si lo hacías era el punzante dolor de la preocupación. Tu hermana estaba en quién sabe dónde con lo que quedaba del equipo JNPR, con una no-sé-qué-misión que no se molestó en poner en la carta, y a saber en qué estado porque no se había oído nada de ella. Si Neo que podía ser más duro de matar que un puñado de Beowolfs había llegado por azares del destino a Patch hecha un desastre bueno, ¿Que podrían hacer ellos en un viaje con un montón de grimms y a saber qué más?

Si, con esos pensamientos era normal que te preocuparas.

Y la vez te dabas cuenta de lo inútil que eras; ¿Qué hacías allí acomodada en tu cama odiando el hecho de estar viva mientras ella podía tener su vida pendiendo de un hilo? No solo había fallado antes, lo seguía haciendo una y otra vez mientras seguía allí; lo que le hacía hundirla aún más.

Ese día habías tomado una decisión.

Preparaste tu ropa y algunas cosas, te pusiste a Ember Celica con algunas municiones; no sabías cuánto podrías aguantar dado el hecho que hacía tiempo que no ejercitabas, y solo tenías una dirección a donde ir al recordar las pisadas del camino que veías en tu ventana. Sin embargo, preferías intentar buscar a tu hermana y morir en el intento que quedarte allí. Total, no es como si no creyeras que ya estabas muerta.

Cuando pasaste por la sala Neo seguía en su lugar en el sillón; lucía una camisa negra manga larga y unos pantalones blancos, así como las mismas botas con las que había llegado; a diferencia tuya que tenías tu atuendo de cazadora, ella parecía haber destinadas sus ropas de luchar a la basura y se cambiaba por algún conjunto que pudiera encontrar. Cuando te vio ataviada de tal manera, pateo la mesa de café frente a ella; que era su forma de llamarte dado el hecho que no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

 _¿A dónde vas?_ preguntó pintarrajeando en una hoja, como tu lenguaje a señas no era tan elaborado como para entender esa frase por tu cuenta. En realidad ella había mantenido esa libreta y el bolígrafo consigo, aunque había algunos garabatos de cuando parecía aburrirse, creías que esencialmente lo usaba para comunicarse contigo.

"Debo buscar a mi hermana, quédate si te da la gana. Si llega mi padre, dile que te deje quedarte, y luce lo más inocente que puedas, a menos que quieras que mi padre crea que me mataste y me enterraste en el patio" No es como si ella luciera especialmente escalofriante por su aspecto, más luego de haber visto a ella con otras caras no te sorprendería si tu padre llegaba a esa conclusión.

Pasaste para la cocina, donde daba la puerta para ir por ese camino; antes de siquiera terminar de cruzar el umbral, sentiste como te paraban el pie. Cuando viste porque, era la sombrilla de Neo, estaba al lado tuyo, aparentemente tratando de que no le dejarás atrás.

"¿Te vienes conmigo?" no ocultaste tu sorpresa en ello, si no dejaba de impresionarte que siguieras viva con ella en tu casa, el que quisiera ayudarte se llevaba la palma.

Rodó los ojos, antes de volver a escribir en la libreta y mostrartela: _¿Parece que tengo algo mejor que hacer?_

Ese era un buen punto.

. . .

Y eso las llevaba ahora.

Habían pasado unas semanas más juntas, quizás tu padre ya había llegado, no es como si tuvieras señal en tu scroll para saberlo. Le habías dejado una nota de que habías ido por tu hermana, y que si esperaba que llegara Qrow no tuviera muchas esperanzas. A saber si iba por ti, pero por el momento no te había encontrado si es que te buscaba.

Hasta ahora solo se habían encontrado con Grimm, con los que no habían tenido mucho problema en matar; debías admitir que tu no eras la que lideraba esas peleas, no eras lo que antes fuiste y no te acostumbrabas a estar sin un brazo. Neo por otro lado ahora alimentada seguía siendo una máquina de matar, casi se veía entusiasmada al hacerlo.

De alguna manera te gustaba que lo hiciera, aunque significaba que lo hacía por matar.

Ella no tenía problemas de cercanía contigo, de alguna manera parecía que le gustaba apoyarse para descansar y así, y dado que eras lo más suave en kilómetros te había elegido a ti. No te importaba de todas formas, siempre le dejabas estar; el contacto lograba hacerte sentir un poco como la vez que acampaste en la montaña Glenn, aunque tuviera que sustituirse la charla con el contacto, y tuviera a una miembro del grupo que destrozó la ciudad y no a su equipo ahora separado.

"¿Quién de las dos está más loca?" soltaste de repente, dejando que tu boca actuará más que tu cabeza, ya que no tenías demasiadas ganas de empezar una conversación que probablemente no durará mucho; sin embargo a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde Neo no hizo nada, se limitó a bufar esta vez y empezar a escribir.

 _Si hay que elegir, tu eres Alice y yo Mad Hatter_ se leía en la libreta, al menos esa era la última frase debido a que antes había cosas que le habías preguntado o discutido.

"No sabía que leías" dijiste con cierta sorpresa, aunque recordabas la vez que la atrapaste en la sala con un libro era uno de armas de tu padre, y no es como si lo leyera con demasiadas ganas. Pensaste un momento esta vez, antes de decir "Cinder es definitivamente la reina roja"

Sientes como se mueve desde su posición con algunos ruidos guturales, es al ver su sonrisa que notas que ella se esta riendo.

Se veía mejor sonriendo incluso que con su mirada entusiasta de la muerte.

Puede que esta no era una situación que elegiste, menos que esperaste. Pero si tenías que elegir ser la Alicia en busca de caperucita roja y tener un Mad Hatter a tu lado, te sorprendiste al notar que te alegraba que fuera ella.

Quizás esto solo era parte de tu descenso al país de las Maravillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, admito que ame el principio, pero tengo mis dudas sobre el medio y el final; igual me ha gustado lo suficiente para publicarlo y hacerle una portada.

Que sí, la portada es mía; normalmente le pongo la portada con el mismo nombre de la historia, pero mientras la hacía la portada me decía "This is Wonderland" y bueno, no pude rehusarme.

Porque escribí la nota de autor mucho después de que cuando escribí esto, lo que diré ahora son algunas curiosidades.

Si, Yang conoce el nombre de Neo. Cuando hay la pelea entre Roman vs el Team RWBY en el volumen 2 el la menciona. No tanto tiempo después ellas tienen una intensa pelea; creo que luego de que alguien te da una paliza que de milagro no logra matarte, no olvidas fácilmente ese nombre.

Sé que Neo tiene una actriz de voz, y que en teoría se le puede decir que nunca ha hablado porque en las circunstancias nunca ha sido necesario, pero cuando escribía se me hacia raro poner que hablara, así que nada, notas y señales sordomudos. Si me preguntan en qué lado del fandom estoy en este tema, soy de los que opinan Neo puede hablar, pero posee un trauma que le hizo dejar de hacerlo, llegando a aprender lenguaje sordomudo.

Honestamente, no creo que Neo se hundió al bando de los malos solo porque que sea la gemela de Jinx (la de League of Legends) y quiera joder tanto como pueda. En mi opinión, creo que Roman si pudo haberla salvado de alguna situación jodida y ella decidió quedarse con él; quizás sus padres eran una mierda, no me sorprendería si en su infancia tuvo muchos golpes y a saber qué más; si mi psicología no me falla, muchas veces una persona cruel en ese extremo suele serlo porque lo paso de joven, y la única forma de sentirse menos vulnerable es hacer lo que ellos le hacían, tomar parte del bando ganador.

Siguiendo esta teoría, si Roman fue quién la salvó, él único que le mostró bondad...no es de sorprender que simplemente se apagará. Gracias a la situación psicológica de Neo ella estaría apegándose a alguien que no le joda a cada rato o simplemente le importe un pimiento su persona, y ahora que Roman no esta la única luz en su vida lo hacía. Lo que quiero ilustrar en este fic es como Neo ya no le da importancia a la vida-al igual que Yang, porque me dio esa impresión al final-y como poco a poco se va encariñando con Yang.

No soy partidario de tener como felicidad a una persona, pero creo que mientras uno salga de un trauma y poco a poco comience, puede entenderse.

Ahora, creo que Neo si pudo haber visto parte de lo que pasó aunque la hayan mandado a volar; no del todo claro, pero si darse cuenta.

Y para los que digan "estoy nunca pasara" o "es imposible" pues claro que lo es; no soy idiota, pero dejenme decirle, desde que me adapte a mi actual fandom, mi trabajo no es escribir cosas que podrían pasar, es describir aquellos escenarios imposibles que desde cierto ángulo podrían darse. Al menos para mi, se puede.

Bueno, eso es todo, ojala les gustara la historia, nos vemos.

Jordan.


End file.
